<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tears of Joy by Violsva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850843">Tears of Joy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva'>Violsva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Den lille Havfrue | The Little Mermaid - Hans Christian Andersen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Ficathon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Murder, Cuddles, F/F, F/M, Multi, Pre-Poly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"The little mermaid drew back the crimson curtain of the tent, and beheld the fair bride with her head resting on the prince’s breast. She bent down and kissed his fair brow ... Unseen she kissed the forehead of the bride."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Den lille Havfrue | The Little Mermaid/Prins | Prince/Prinsesse | Princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tears of Joy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted <a href="https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=8834096#cmt8834096">here</a>; more three sentence fills can be found at my <a href="https://violsva.dreamwidth.org/tag/three+sentence+ficathon">tag</a> on Dreamwidth.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She woke up near dawn on her wedding night, warm and not sure what had awakened her, until she saw a dark figure standing over her and froze, sure it was some enemy of hers or of her husband’s—but—</p>
<p>—but the eyes that stared back were as wide and frightened as her own, the shoulders as narrow, the hands holding the knife as delicate. It was a girl, and not any girl but the mute one who had danced so beautifully at their wedding that she had half fallen in love with her, and her hand on the knife was shaking.</p>
<p>“What has happened—what can you want here?” she asked, and the strange girl’s eyes brightened until tears fell out of them, so she pulled the girl into bed next to her—the knife dropped to the floor—and held her, hoping that human comfort and affection might do something to calm whatever terrified fit had brought her here tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>